


Coffeeshops and pornstars

by AtLAstuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged up characters obviously, Anal Sex, Lowkey coffeeshop au, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sokka is a computernerd, amateur pornstar yes, and Zuko is a mathsnerd, but like, lowkey College AU, lowkey pornstar?, modern day AU, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLAstuff/pseuds/AtLAstuff
Summary: Sokka doesn’t really know how to react when he sees his favorite pornstar in the coffeeshop near campus.





	Coffeeshops and pornstars

**Author's Note:**

> So years ago i read [**this les mis fanfic**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059501) and I don’t remember anything about the plot except that there was a Big Ben-shaped dildo involved but anyways, I thought it would make an interesting story so this is my own spin on it.

Sokka wasn’t  _ proud  _ of the fact that he literally barely found any porn enjoyable anymore, he really hadn’t meant for it to happen whatsoever. 

 

Here’s the deal, one day a couple of weeks back while Sokka had been doing his business, let’s say, he had stumbled upon a certain pornstar and hadn’t gone back since. Really, Zuko was… something else. 

 

So yea okay, any porn that didn’t involve Zuko was pretty much ruined forever, but it was worth it. Kind of. 

 

There were more things Sokka wasn’t exactly proud of, like the fact that he knew Zuko’s upload schedule,  _ 6pm on Saturday _ , or the fact that he lately tried staying home on saturday nights just for that specific reason. Not if there was an important event happening or something like that obviously, he wasn’t  _ that _ far gone yet, but if it was something he could to on any other day, he would. 

 

_ “Come on, it’ll be fun!”  _ Suki had asked him to come to a bar with a couple of their friends the previous Saturday. 

 

_ “I’d love to, but I can’t.” _

 

_ “And why not?”  _

 

Yea Sokka, why not?  _ “Uh, reasons?” _

 

So, maybe it was a tiny problem. Or a big problem. Either way, he couldn’t stop. 

 

There he sat, at his desk, having double checked the lock on his bedroom door even though he was alone in the house anyway, the website already open, refreshing the page. 

 

Zuko wasn’t a full time pornstar, or he didn’t seem to be anyway. His videos weren’t of incredible quality, and it seemed like he was just doing this whole thing in the privacy of his own bedroom. It was probably just a way to earn a bit of extra money, or something like that. That didn’t make Sokka any less excited about the whole thing, if anything, it had a certain… charm. 

 

For a brief moment he wondered if the scar on Zuko’s face turned people off. Was that the reason he wasn’t a full time pornstar? Sokka never really thought about the scar, at all. It’s not like it really turned him off or on, it was just there, and it was a part of Zuko, so he really didn’t care. 

 

His eyes grew when he saw the thumbnail of the new video. By the looks of it, Zuko was alone this time (which really were Sokka’s favourite kind of videos), and apparently had a new toy that was probably a vibrator or something along those lines. 

 

Most of Zuko’s videos were solo ones lately, he quickly noted. Previously, he sometimes was accompanied by another guy that was handsome, sure, but not  _ Zuko handsome _ . Maybe they were boyfriends, and maybe they broke up or maybe they were just fuck buddies or maybe something else. Sokka didn’t really care though, he wasn’t here for the other guy. 

 

“Let’s just start, shall we?” Zuko’s voice said when he clicked on the video, which had Sokka already gone, opening the buttons of his pants. Seriously, did he really need to have such a sexy voice as well? This wasn’t fair! 

 

Zuko wasn’t a man of a lot of words, Sokka had noticed over time. Or not in his videos at least. Most of the time, he never even said anything except for the introduction, and some words here and there. What he did do a lot however was moaning, and fuck, were his moans beautiful. 

 

He also seemed to be a pretty straight-to-the-point guy, not losing too much time on unnecessary things and getting into the act rather quickly, which Sokka also didn’t mind at all.  _ No one watches porn for the plot anyway. _

 

Sokka palmed his already half-hard cock through his pants as he watched Zuko unbutton his, not breaking eye contact with the camera at any second. Once Zuko was fully naked he  _ smirked  _ and positioned himself on the bed on all fours, before grabbing a small bottle of lube and coating his fingers in it, in a slow and sensual motion. 

 

Sokka decided now was a good time to slide his own pants fully down too. 

 

The other was still smirking at the camera as he worked one of his fingers inside himself, and then after a bit a second one, whimpering in the process.  _ Fucking whimpering! _

 

Sokka could feel his own breath hitch as he lightly grabbed his own cock, making a slow up and down movement. Zuko had no business being this beautiful when he had three fingers in his own ass, honestly, this was so unfair. 

 

“Alright,” Zuko whispered as he positioned himself a bit differently, making sure his ass was on screen, before grabbing the bright red vibrator next to him, coating it in lube, inserting it into himself and moaning. 

 

_ Red is Zuko’s color.  _

 

“Fuck,” Sokka breathed, increasing the speed of his own movements. 

 

Clearly having no mercy for himself, Zuko turned up the vibrator to the highest setting. His pale skin was getting a bit redder and he started panting, leaning forwards on his elbows to slightly press the side of his face in the mattress, his ass still fully up in the air, showing off the base of the vibrator in his hole. He almost closed his eyes and took his cock in his hands, slowly jacking himself off while never breaking eye contact with the camera, when he actually had his eyes open that was. 

 

This sight was really too much to bear for Sokka because he soon spilled all over his own hand, watching Zuko teasing himself by pulling the vibrator out a bit before slamming it back in, breathing heavily.  _ Fuck he is so hot.  _

 

Yea, this really was becoming a problem. 

 

~~

 

“Hi Suki, can I get a-... wait… you’re not Suki,” Sokka had walked into the coffee shop near campus he went to everyday, fully expecting Suki to be behind the counter like always, but instead there was a girl, maybe two or three years younger than him, with light gray eyes and black hair who he had never seen before. 

 

“No kidding,” she said. 

 

Okay yea, that had been a dumb comment. 

 

“You’re blind,” he had blurted out without wanting to, and it hadn’t even come out like a question. Seriously, today was not his day clearly. Stupid monday mornings! 8am classes should be forbidden, he couldn’t think straight when sleep deprived. Especially not after the four hours of classes he had just had. He just wanted to spend the afternoon peacefully drinking coffee and working on his projects. 

 

“Oh my God, am I really?” She pretended to be shocked. “Thank you so much for telling me! I can’t believe I lived 18 years not knowing I couldn’t see!” Her voice sounded anything but amused which was fair enough because Sokka had been  _ dumb _ and he knew it and now it was very obviously awkward. 

 

“Hey, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to-“

 

“Just give me your order, it’s a busy day today,” she said. “It’s fine,” it’s not like she sounded angry, but Sokka obviously still felt bad about the whole thing. 

 

Sokka would speak with Suki about it later, but for now he decided to just do as she told him.  _ Toph _ , he read from her nametag on her shirt. 

 

“Just a black coffee please,” his voice still apologetic. 

 

“I could’ve guessed,” she murmured, typing in the order on the machine. He wasn’t sure how she was doing it, but considering this whole conversation, it would be a terrible idea to ask.  _ Stop sticking your nose into other people’s business! _

  
  


After Sokka had gotten his coffee, still feeling bad, he looked around the shop, trying to find an empty space to sit down. Toph was right, it was a busy day, much more so than normal. 

 

It was just a simple coffee shop, and Sokka definitely spent way too much time and money there but hey, college life is hard, okay? And he needed this to destress and stuff. Normally, there would be only a couple students spread over the place, studying or at least pretending to study with having their books open whilst watching Netflix on his laptop. Today however, the whole place was very crowded and almost had no seats left. 

 

He spotted one empty chair and just as he decided to walk to it, his whole world stopped spinning for a second. His eyes must be betraying him. They must be. Because what he saw on the other chair at that same table sat  _ Zuko.  _ In real life. Clothed. In a nice shirt and black skinny jeans. Without a dick or vibrator or any other toy shoved up his ass. And he still looked amazing. 

 

No that’s impossible. Maybe it’s just a look alike? But how many people have a scar like that? Sokka had almost dropped his coffee by now out of shock and was downright gaping at Zuko which was creepy, he knew, but also, this was just  _ weird.  _ What does one do when they see their favourite pornstar in a coffee shop?  _ Don’t freak out, don’t freak out _ , he kept silently telling himself. This whole thing was just fucking awkward already and he hadn’t even sat on the chair next to Zuko yet. 

 

Just as he was about to literally flee this place and never ever come back, _ guess I’ll have to find another coffee shop somewhere, _ Zuko looked up from his phone, making awkward eye contact and Sokka was sure he was going to  _ die  _ of embarrassment so he tried to compose himself, which wasn’t working too well, and acted like he had been staring at the empty seat next to Zuko rather than Zuko himself as he confidently tried walking towards it, which was working even less. 

 

“Is… is this seat empty?” The pitch of his voice going way up.  _ Seriously Sokka, pull yourself together.  _

 

“Yea,” Zuko said in  _ his voice.  _ Because. Well, it was literally his voice, but still.  _ His voice.  _ Zuko, clearly sensing the awkwardness, looked away to his phone again. Sokka sincerely hoped the other would just think he was just extremely bad at human interaction or something along those lines and not that he was a major creep. 

 

And listen, Sokka didn’t see Zuko as some weird sex object only okay, yea he was extremely hot and handsome but he was still a human being deserving of respect and Sokka knew that obviously. He was just very much in shock that he ran into the person he had been jacking off to for the past few weeks,  _ in a coffee shop near his campus.  _ And also, it was just awkward. 

 

Should Sokka say something? What could he even say?  _ Hey, I like your work!  _ He innerly facepalmed.

 

“You okay, dude?” Zuko suddenly said next to him, which made Sokka almost jump. “You look kinda pale,” his voice almost sounded worried and this was just  _ weird  _ because  _ Zuko  _ was  _ talking to him _ in  _ his voice  _ and  _ sounding worried.  _

 

_ Seriously Sokka, pull it together! _ , he repeated in his head, _ You don’t even know anything about the guy! He’s just a normal dude! _

 

“Uh, yea I’m fine, just uh, getting a bit sick, you know?” He tried keeping his voice under control, which at least was somewhat working. “Because of the-.. uh, cold,” he said as if it wasn’t mid-april and barely cold outside anymore. Nice one, Sokka.

 

“Alright,” Zuko said, his voice unreadable, pushing himself up and collecting his things. For a second Zuko looked like he was going to say something, but then just left without even a goodbye.  _ Because we don’t know each other _ . 

 

Sokka groaned as he felt his cheeks heat up and buried his face in his hands. Wow, he had really made a fool out of himself with this one. Had Zuko left because of him? Was the awkwardness too much? Today wasn’t going to be a good day, he could feel it. 

 

~~

 

The next day he was slightly more prepared, both for the fact that Toph may be behind the register and the fact that he  _ might  _ run into Zuko again. Not that he was hoping for that to happen, or anything. Okay maybe a bit. He just wanted to somewhat make up for the bad impression he had left behind. 

 

Indeed, Toph was behind the counter today too,  _ where even is Suki? _ Apart from that, there was pretty no one else in the shop. No Zuko either, Sokka noticed at first glance. He composed himself, standing up straight. 

 

“Black coffee?” She asked before Sokka had even said anything. What the hell?

 

“How-”

 

“You walk really loudly, no offence, it’s a pretty distinct feature,” she explained as if that was a normal thing to recognise your customers by how loudly they walk. It even had been really crowded yesterday, how did she hear that?

 

Also, he does  _ not  _ walk that loudly. in his defense, he just had very loud shoes. “It’s my shoes, they are-”

 

“Dr. Martens? Yea I figured,” Toph shrugged. “I bet they’re a burgundy color too.”

 

There is literally no way Toph can tell which kind of shoes people are wearing, especially the color. So there he stood, absolutely dazed, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. “Literally, how the fuck did you-”

 

Before he could even finish the sentence she started laughing like crazy, hitting her first against the counter, and suddenly Suki jumped from behind it and okay yea, now he got it. 

 

“Ha you should see your face!” Suki was still laughing and so was Toph and Sokka was sure his face was pretty red by now. This was  _ unfair, _ two against one!

 

“You should’ve heard your confusion!” the other girl chimed in. 

 

“Alright, alright, I guess I deserved it,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Toph, finally somewhat managing her laughter said, “you did, but hey, now we’re even.”

 

“Urg, can I just get my coffee please?” he groaned, burying his face in his head. Suki, still giggling, nodded and turned towards the coffee machine as he scooted over so the next person in row could place their order, whoever the next person in the row may be. 

 

“Uh, one green tea, please?” an awkward voice said, and Sokka recognised said voice straight away, because of fucking course he did. 

 

He turned his head towards the owner of the voice who was now handing Toph the money for his tea, not even sure if he was planning on talking himself out of it,  _ i really shouldn’t even look at him _ , before the other,  _ Zuko,  _ awkwardly said, “uhm, hi again, I guess?”

 

This really was the cherry on top of the cake. Apparently, yesterday hadn’t just not been his day, no, this whole week clearly wasn’t going to be his week either. 

 

_ Zuko drinks green tea _ , he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that piece of information now he had it.  _ Seriously Sokka, act normal! He’s just a normal human being! _

 

“uh, hi,” he replied awkwardly, suppressing the strong urge to facepalm. 

 

Neither of them said anything anymore, and Suki gave a weird glance at Sokka, who just lightly shrugged in reply. It’s not like he himself really knew what was happening. 

 

He rushed to sit down as soon as he got his coffee, ready to cringe for the next three days because of this whole encounter. He had met Zuko twice, the first time acting like a 12 year old girl with the biggest crush possible, the second time while being pranked, there is no way Zuko would even approach him ever again. 

 

Until he did.

 

“Uhm, can I sit here?” he asked and Sokka almost jumped because he had been looking at his phone, distracting himself, and clearly didn’t think this would happen. Like ever. 

 

“Sure!” at least his voice sounded normal now. Nope, there were definitely still empty spaces in the shop far, far away from Sokka. Strange. 

 

“Uhm,” Zuko said, still awkward. “Sorry that I saw that.”

 

As if it was even remotely his fault that Suki and Toph decided to pull a prank on Sokka and he was there to witness it. 

 

“I kind of deserved it, to be honest,” he admitted. “I was pretty ignorant towards Toph yesterday.”

 

“yea, seems like a pretty Toph-thing to do,” he very faintly smiled and his smile looked so much different on video than it did in real life. Zuko definitely looked a lot more confident on camera than he did now. Really,  for doing what he does, he’s pretty damn awkward. Not that Sokka probably wasn’t the cause of this, with all of his own awkwardness in this very situation. “But if you deserved it, well then, I don’t feel too much empathy, not gonna lie.”

 

“You know her?” 

 

He nodded before drinking from his tea and placing it down on the table in front of them.  _ He really does have slender fingers. _ “My uncle kind of owns this place? Well, it’s his second coffee shop, he’s more often in the other one so you might not have seen him.” 

 

“Iroh? Oh, I have! He seems nice,” Sokka wouldn’t have been able to tell on his own, but he guessed that made sense. 

 

“He throws parties when new employees have their first day, and I was invited too even though I don’t work here. Well, more like I was forced to. Uncle says i need to ‘socialize more’ or something,” he didn’t look impressed at all. 

 

Sokka didn’t know why Zuko was even telling him all these things in the first place, but he definitely didn’t mind it. Which is really kinda sad because next to being his type physically, Zuko also seemed to have a good personality,  _ he didn’t even laugh at me getting pranked! _ , for now at least, which was just.. Sokka didn’t know what to make of it. 

 

“I don’t really have a lot of friends here,” Zuko ended up adding. “In this era. Or anywhere really.”

 

“You don’t?” came out more surprised than he had meant it to sound.  

 

“I only just came here for my master’s degree. I did my bachelor’s somewhere else,” he explained. 

 

“Ah cool, I’m in my last year of my bachelor’s degree,” he said. This conversation wasn’t awkward anymore, which Sokka was extremely grateful for, as his mind finally started to seperate  _ Porn Zuko _ from  _ In Real Life Zuko. _ “What do you study then?”

 

“Maths, or more specifically, statistics.”

 

This completely blew Sokka’s mind. Zuko. The guy who he had been jacking off to for more than a month now, studied  _ maths. Statistics.  _ Yea it made sense Zuko was a student, but like, who even studied statistics?  _ I guess he does really like pain. _ Sokka couldn’t stop himself from actually snorting. Zuko. Maths. Statistics. Wow. Smart and handsome and somewhat nice? “Pfft, nerd,” he accidentally said without thinking. 

 

Zuko didn’t take the snorting as a compliment though. “Hey! it’s really interesting okay!” he defended himself. 

 

“Yea, I bet it is,” Sokka laughed now, not even knowing why, just this whole conversation was funny to him, “Who doesn’t love staring at numbers all day!”

 

Zuko crossed his arms and actually pouted, which definitely should be illegal in Sokka’s opinion. “What do you do then?” he finally said, his voice sounding a little bit annoyed. “Mister ‘I’m too cool for maths!’”

 

“Uh, computer science?” he knew how hypocritical it had been for him to laugh at Zuko’s maths degree considering his own field of study, but in his defense, he didn’t laugh with the fact that Zuko studied maths. He laughed with the fact that… well…  _ Zuko studied maths _ . 

 

“Hey! You’re just a big of a nerd as I am then!” Zuko defended himself. “Computer science has a ton of maths too! You’re just a computer nerd!”

 

“Yea, but I do it because it’s part of what I actually want to study, not because it’s the  _ thing  _ I want to study,” he defended himself. “Computers are super cool!”

 

For a second, he thought he had pushed it all too far, laughing straight in Zuko’s face and all. 

 

“Urg, alright,” Zuko finally said, not sounding angry. 

 

It really should be weird, Sokka thought, this whole thing, except that it very much wasn’t. Not anymore at least. The conversation had turned out to be surprisingly pleasant, and he looked over at Zuko who had a slight smile on his lips anyways and honestly, his heart did pretty much a backflip. This wasn’t even about the porn anymore, which was perhaps the sad part.  _ Pull yourself together! _

 

“Oh uh, I have class now,” Zuko suddenly said, picking up his notebook, and Sokka didn’t want him to go whatsoever but he had class in an hour himself and he really should read over his notes from yesterday. “See you tomorrow, maybe?” 

 

_ Tomorrow. Oh my God, is this gonna become a thing? _

 

Sokka tried to not smile too bigly as the other stood up. “Alright, see you tomorrow then, Zuko!”

 

In an instant he realized what he had said, and Zuko looked downright confused, obviously. “How do you know my name?” And to think everything had gone so smoothly just minutes ago.  _ Learn to think before you speak.  _

 

“I uh,”  _ Watch your pornvideos,  _ “saw it on your notebook,” Sokka quickly said, pointing his finger towards the black notebook in Zuko’s hand, hoping with every fiber in his body that it indeed had Zuko’s name on there somewhere. “When it was still on the table.”

 

The other took a second to look down at the cover of notebook, which for Sokka, who was only able to see the back and could only hope for the best, felt like hours. And then finally Zuko nodded and Sokka released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Thank God Zuko used his real name in his video descriptions, which was not recommendable but very practical right now. And thank God Zuko had written his name on his notebook, apparently. 

 

“I guess we really should’ve started of with saying our names,” Zuko then said, sticking out his hand. “Zuko.”

 

“Sokka,” he took his hand, which was extremely soft, and tried masking the awkwardness with a big grin which Zuko returned and it was  _ beautiful. _

 

As soon as he was out of the door, Sokka plopped back down into the chair groaning. He really almost ran his mouth there. 

 

“Looks like someone has a crush,” Suki suddenly said sing-songy from behind the counter, “you’re welcome, by the way. If it weren’t for Toph and I he might wouldn’t even have noticed you.”

 

The shop was almost empty now, everyone probably had gone to their afternoon classes by now, which was a very good thing because he really didn’t want to have this conversation in front of other people. 

 

“No Suki, you don’t understand!” he whined. “He does… like…” Would it be bad to say Zuko does porn? It that some kind of secret he shouldn’t share? “porn,” he said a bit less loudly. In his defence, if it was a secret then he really shouldn’t publicly post the videos online. “And I like..”  _ this is so embarrassing, fuck, _ “watch his videos sometimes? okay, all of the time?” he admitted. 

 

“I really did  _ not  _ need to know that,” Toph suddenly said as she returned from the washingroom. Sure, let’s just throw Toph in the mix too, because this whole thing wasn’t awkward enough already. 

 

Suki only snickered. “Well, if it helps, he did seem to like you.”

 

“I think he just is in need of friends here,” Sokka whined again. Really, wasn’t that basically what Zuko had said with that conversation about his uncle anyway. 

 

“He really does, he’s awkward as fuck in public settings,” Toph agreed. “You should’ve seen him at the party! I noticed, and I don’t even see!”

 

“So, what are you gonna do now?” Suki asked.

 

“What do you mean?” What could he do now?

 

“Well, you obviously like him already, don’t even try to deny it! And he’s normally extremely awkward and your conversation was… Just average-ly awkward, take that how you will.”

 

Sokka wasn’t emotionally ready to tell himself that Zuko might possibly could like him.  _ Zuko. Him. _ No he didn’t need that kind of rejection at all, thank you very much. 

 

Sokka groaned again.

 

~~

 

As soon as he got home, a certain guilt washed over him. It wasn’t right for him to pretend he didn’t know about Zuko’s videos, or to pretend he didn’t watch them. Every Saturday. 6pm on the dot. If it was up to him at least. 

 

No, he needed to tell him as soon as possible. That way, if Zuko thought he was a total creep because of it, at least they hadn’t build up too much of a friendship yet for it to be painful when it ended. 

 

~~

 

The next day, the two talked about the overlaps of maths and computer science. The day after, it was about turtles and ducks because  _ Zuko loves turtles and ducks and animals in general _ which just pulled Sokka’s heartstrings even more. Friday, it was about sports, and how Zuko did martial arts which definitely explained his abs, but he was also very skinny at the same time and Sokka didn’t know if that was a thing or not but it didn’t really matter. None of the days the elephant in the room had been brought up, because it just wasn’t an appropriate time, he told himself. What was he supposed to do? 

 

_ “I had an ‘introduction to computer science’ class once, I like programming too.” _

 

_ “You know what you can use a computer for? Watch your porn videos!” _

 

Or 

 

_ “I really love turtles! They’re so cute!” _

 

_ “That’s nice! Hey did you know I watch your porn videos every Saturday?”  _

 

Or maybe

 

_ “Hey, my hobby is martial arts!” _

 

_ “Cool! Mine’s watching porn. Your porn, to be specific!” _

  
  


Yea no, not gonna happen.    
  
Everytime after Zuko left, Toph and Suki just mercilessly laughed at him too, telling him to _ “please do something, it’s getting painful to watch how oblivious you two are”. _

 

Even if Sokka really thought Zuko might liked him, which he didn’t, he couldn’t just ask him on a date before having told him! What if they were dating and then Zuko found out and would think Sokka stayed silent on it just so he could get in his pants? That wasn’t even remotely the case, no, Sokka was falling for his personality a lot too, and falling hard, but Zuko wouldn’t know that. He wasn’t  _ in love _ obviously because they only knew each other for three days, but let’s just say, Sokka definitely wouldn’t be opposed to going on a date or two. 

 

He would tell him monday, or something, about the porn situation. Why couldn’t the coffee shop just be open on weekends? 

 

~~

 

It was a bit weird, watching Zuko’s new video now they actually knew each other, and could probably be seen as friends. What kind of friend watches another friend’s porn? 

 

It still didn’t really stop Sokka from clicking on the video nonetheless, unbuttoning his pants in the process.  _ It’s not like I haven’t done this before.  _

 

“So I have a new… toy,” Zuko said as introduction, changing the camera’s angle to show off a dildo attached to the wall. Yup, that was new. Sokka wasn’t complaining as Zuko went down on his knees, in front of it. Zuko  _ winked _ at the camera, which he hadn’t ever done before and Sokka could immediately feel all the blood rushing towards his cock by that simple action. Seriously, no one should have this much power over him. 

 

Zuko took the dildo in his mouth and Sokka spat on his hand before jerking himself off, trying to not think of Zuko sucking him off because boy, that was quite the mental image, especially now he had seen how much more beautiful his eyes were in real life.    
  
  


A string of saliva was running down Zuko’s chin, as he made some beautiful noises. 

 

This was too good, he’d deal with the regret of jacking off to his friend after he was done. 

 

~~ 

 

It was friday and Sokka still hadn’t said anything. They had talked every weekday this week at least for an hour, sometimes two or three. The longer he waited, the less appropriate it became. He should have just said it the first day and have gotten it over with. 

 

“Hey uhm, Sokka?” Zuko suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Zuko looked awkward and nervous, he noted, which was weird. 

 

“Yea?”

 

“Do you think we could maybe like,” Zuko tried making some hand movements, as if those explained anything what he was saying, before adding, “like, I don’t know, get dinner together or something like that? Maybe?”

 

Was Zuko asking what Sokka hoping he was asking? Really? Sokka was stunned for a second, wanting to ask ‘like,  _ on a date? _ ’, but nothing came out of his mouth. 

 

The silence must have sounded like a rejection. “Oh my God, I ruined it, didn’t I?” Zuko suddenly said in shock, rapidly grabbing all his belongings, looking ready to flee and transfer to another university forever just to get out of this awkward situation. “I’m so sorry! I read this all wrong, I’m not good with these… kinds of things, I’m sorry!”

 

Zuko blurted out, grabbing his coat, and Sokka had to do  _ something  _ because he would never forgive himself if he didn’t, so he snapped out of his trance, and practically yelled “Zuko! Wait!” even though the other wasn’t even that far away yet. _ Zuko was asking me out on a date.  _

  
Good thing the coffee shop was practically empty, except for the couple of students in the corner, trying to study (which Sokka had surely interrupted by the yelling).  _ And he thinks I’m rejecting him.  _

 

He could pretty much feel Toph’s and Suki’s stares burning on his back right now, but he really didn’t care. “I’d love to!” he quickly said, and Zuko turned around in shock, taking back his hand from the door handle, clearly not expecting that. 

 

“Wait really?” 

 

_ Rejecting Zuko, what a joke. _

 

A wolf-whistle was heard, which Sokka guessed was Toph’s, and Suki was actually  _ clapping _ like this was some kind of bad rom-com or something, or like they had been building up some insane sexual tension for the past six months even though it had only been less than two weeks.  _ Exaggerators.  _

 

“Yes really, you dumbass,” was all he could response before Zuko broke out in a huge grin and really, how the fuck could he ever say no to that grin? 

 

“Alright, can I pick you up tomorrow night then? at 5 or something?”

 

“Yea,” Sokka smiled back and quickly scrabbled his home address on a piece of paper before Zuko had to leave for class for real.

 

He was going on a  _ date. _ With  _ Zuko. _ On a  _ saturday evening. _

 

“I told you!” Suki yelled.

 

“Oh my God, what do I do?” He answered in an angry whisper instead, looking if the students in the corner had already returned their attention towards their books. 

 

“What do you mean ‘ _ what do I do _ ’? You’re going on a date! Was that not clear?” Toph said. “Sounded pretty obvious to me.”

 

Sokka winced. “I still haven’t told him I watch his porn.”

 

“Oh, Sokka,” Suki giggled, while Toph murmured a “I literally don’t wanna hear about his porn.”

 

“You better tell him as soon as possible,” she finally said, as if that hadn’t been the plan for the past two weeks. 

 

Sokka groaned, slightly dropping his head onto the counter. “I’m trying! It’s just so awkward!”

 

“It’ll be more awkward if you don’t tell him.”

 

“I’m aware,” Sokka rolled his eyes, even if no one could see it with the position he was in. 

 

~~

 

“I won’t be home for dinner tonight,” Sokka told Katara that morning. His sister and him lived together and didn’t it wasn’t too far from the campus, so it was easier than to be in a dorm. 

 

“You won’t?” 

 

“Nope,” he grinned, knowing his sister understood what he was implying. 

 

“You’re going on a date?”

 

“I sure am!” He said proudly. It had been a while since he had gone on a date, okay?

 

“Alright then,” Katara said. “Have fun?” 

 

~~

 

“Hey,” he opened the door of Zuko’s car that was parked outside of his home. The car was pretty nice for a college student, Sokka noted, with leather seats and everything. 

 

“Hey,” Zuko replied. He was wearing a nice red button-up shirt and some pretty nice pants too and Sokka was glad he hadn’t gone full-casual with his clothing. He really should’ve asked Zuko in advance about the dress code of the date anyways, but at least he had made a good call. 

 

_ Red really is Zuko’s color.  _

 

The other looked nervous, but so was he. The fact that Zuko had even asked him on a date to begin with still blew his mind. 

 

He started the engine, and the car filled with music softly playing while he was driving. 

 

“I uh, hope this won’t be too much,” Zuko said after a while. “It’s not the nicest restaurant in the world, but it’s pretty… decent.” 

 

Zuko could take him to McDonald’s for all he cared and he would probably still love it. 

 

“It’s fine!” Sokka assured him. “Thank you, for asking me on a date and all.”

 

“I should be thanking you for saying yes,” Zuko quietly snorted, which was cute in Sokka’s opinion. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Toph and Suki have been telling me since day one to just ask you out and I totally convinced myself you’d never say yes!” Why was he even saying this? Sokka wasn’t exactly selling himself here. “Nevermind the fact that  _ you  _ would ask  _ me _ !”

 

“Well then, we are both idiots,” Zuko decided with a small smile on his lips, eyes focussed on the road. 

 

~~

Zuko’s definition of ‘pretty decent’ clearly didn’t line up with Sokka’s because he would definitely describe this restaurant as ‘fancy as fuck’. Seriously, why had Zuko gone all out like that? 

 

He quickly looked over at the giant clock on the wall. 5:54 pm. Well, as good as Zuko’s porn was, this was definitely the best way to spend your saturday evenings. 

 

“I’m not really all that good with dates, it’s been a while,” Zuko suddenly admitted. “So uh, sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, you’re doing fine!” Not that they had done a lot already, but Zuko just being there was enough for Sokka. Yup, he definitely was already too far gone. 

 

“Uhm, alright.”

 

~~

 

As the night went on, it became a lot less awkward again and they were laughing and talking like they had been the past two weeks and it was so  _ nice _ because now it was in a romantic setting rather than just a friendly one and it blew Sokka’s mind. 

 

After a while, they started talking about their families, which clearly was a sore subject for Zuko. 

 

“I have a sister, Katara. We live together close to campus now. My dad’s a soldier so he’s not home very often, we also have our GranGran so we manage,” he explained.

 

“I have a sister too, Azula. She’s… alright,” lots of words were unsaid. “I actually live with my uncle for now, probably until I graduate. My father isn’t exactly a fan of… me.” 

 

_ How can anyone not be a fan of Zuko?  _ Was all Sokka could think of. “That sucks.”

 

The other just shrugged. “It did in the beginning, but not anymore. My uncle accepts me for who I am so that’s nice.” 

 

After a comfortable silence, Zuko spoke up again. “So what do you normally do on saturday nights?”

 

_ Watch your porn videos.  _ “Oh you know, the usual, hanging out with friends and such.” Sokka really should tell him, he was fully aware of that, and he felt very guilty over the fact that he hadn’t yet, but really, this fancy restaurant while on their first date really isn’t the time or place for such conversations. “Or like, watching Netflix or something.”

 

The other smirked and said, “is that so?” With a tiny bit of teasing in his voice and for a second, Sokka thought  _ fuck, he knows.  _ Why else would he be teasing like this? But there is no way, right? If Zuko knew he would have said something by now, no? How would he even know? Sokka had been extremely subtle about it! Okay not the first few days but after that he really had! 

 

“What, you don’t think I have friends?” He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows in order to look a bit upset even though he wasn’t really. “Or a Netflix account?”

 

“Something like that,” Zuko smiled and picked up his fork again, putting the last bit of food on his plate in his mouth. 

 

~~

 

“I had a really good time,” Zuko said when they were in front of the house. The night had gone by all too quickly and Sokka didn’t want to leave at all. 

 

“Me too,” he looked at Zuko’s eyes, who were still goldenish-brown and beautiful like always, as he noticed said eyes staring at his lips. 

 

There was a bit of lingering, Zuko looking at his lips and him looking at Zuko’s, who by the way, looked more chapped in person than on camera but it wasn’t a bad thing because it kind of went with his whole aesthetic in a weird way, and finally Zuko leaned forwards to kiss Sokka firmly, who returned the favour almost straight away. 

 

He was kissing Zuko!  _ Kissing! Zuko! Oh my God!  _

 

For a second it looked like he was going to deepen the kiss, but then Zuko pulled away and Sokka tried to be not disappointed with the cold air replacing the feeling of the pair of warm lips against his. 

 

“See you monday? At the shop?” Zuko asked, sounding hopeful. 

 

What was Sokka gonna do? Say no? “Definitely,” he felt himself grinning as he opened the door of the car. “Thank you again,” he quickly said before closing the door. 

 

He really was gonna need a moment to take that all in. 

 

“I’m home!” Sokka’s shouted as he opened the door, his mind still thinking about how warm Zuko’s lips were. Is it even normal for human lips to be that warm?

 

“That’s a big grin on your face you have there,” Katara noticed as soon as she saw her brother. “I take it was a good date?”

 

“A ‘good date’ is quite the understatement,” he ran upstairs to his room straight away. “I’ll tell you later!”

 

~~

 

Sokka couldn’t bring himself to watch the new video on Zuko’s channel from yesterday. Not after he had gotten home from their  _ date  _ and still not now he had slept and was well rested and still with his head in cloud 9 from the whole date thing. 

 

It just seemed disrespectful somehow, which was stupid because the mental image of Zuko riding himself up against a dildo on the wall was already burned in his memory anyways, but it was just  _ weird  _ now. He really should’ve just told him from the get-go. 

 

Great, now not only non-Zuko related porn was ruined for him, all porn was ruined. 

 

~~

 

On monday, they walked into each other on campus, which was really bound to happen sooner or later. The university wasn’t all too big, with only a couple of buildings. 

 

“Going to class?”

 

“No, the library, I only have a class in an hour,” Zuko said, and Sokka came up with what seemed like a great idea at the time. 

 

“Maybe we can hang out for an hour?”

 

“Don’t you have class?” he looked at him. 

 

_ Yes.  _ “Nope!” The class wasn’t  _ that  _ important. 

 

Zuko continued to look at him, before nodding. “Alright then.”

 

“Great!” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s wrist, leading him to a place where he knew they’d be alone. Why he wanted them to be alone, he wasn’t quite sure. They could’ve just gone to the grasperk on campus and sit under a tree or something, but Sokka liked the place where they were going more. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“This, my dear Zuko,” he halted at they arrived, opening his arms. “Is the back of the university.”

 

“... alright?” He still looked confused. “And we are here because?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s quiet here, is it not?” They were just behind the building really, it wasn’t some great hiding spot, but still no one came there ever. So yea, maybe Sokka sometimes went there to be alone for a bit, big deal. He needed the peace and quiet to come up with ideas for his projects. 

 

“Well, you’re not wrong…”

 

Sokka dropped to the ground, sitting with his back against the wall and gestured to the other to do the same. 

 

“So what now?”

 

“I don’t know, we just sit here and talk?” He shrugged. 

 

Their arms were touching and Zuko’s skin felt warm against his. It was warm out and for a second Sokka thought back to the first day they had met, when he had said he was getting ill from the cold.  _ Now it not the time for a cringe attack! _

 

“We could’ve sit and talked somewhere else too,” Zuko said. 

 

“Yea well, but here we have privacy,” Sokka tried. “Not that I want to do something where we, like,” he vaguely gestured, “ _ need _ privacy,” and then his inability to think before speaking kicked in. “Not that I  _ don’t _ want to do something where we need privacy but like-“

 

“You’re rambling,” he said.

 

“So, how’s your day going?” Sokka asked instead.  _ What’s wrong with me today? _

 

“Good. Got the results from one of my tasks back and I did pretty well,” he said. 

 

“I should really hand in my project soon, but I still have so much to code,” Sokka replied, even though no one asked. “I’m kind of stuck.”

 

And then, Zuko asked, “so you’re telling me no one ever comes here?”

 

“Not that I’ve ever seen-,” he said, before Zuko’s mouth suddenly was on his, and a heavy weight was straddling his lap. 

 

“You could’ve been more straightforward about this,” Zuko breathed against his lips, before kissing again. This hadn’t exactly been Sokka’s plan, it really hadn’t, but if that’s what they’re doing now then, well, he wasn't going to stop it either. 

 

_ Seriously why is his mouth so hot? _ He opened his mouth a bit more, and so did Zuko, tongues clashing against each other. 

 

It was a warm day as it was, but the whole situation only made it hotter. Zuko’s fingers tangled in his hair, and he slid a hand under Zuko’s shirt.  _ Is this too much? We’re literally on campus out in the open, for God’s sake! _

 

That didn’t really stop him though. 

 

He felt his cock twitching.  _ This isn’t the right time. Quickly, think about something else! _ Zuko made some small noises against his lips and rolled his hips a bit which was just… something. 

 

And then, Zuko pulled back. “Well, I’m going to class,” he slid of Sokka’s lap, who was still dazed from what had just happened, and checked if his clothes and hair still looked okay. Why did he still look this put together after that? 

 

“But we-,” _ fuck, I’m getting hard.  _

 

“This is revenge for taking me to a place like this, tsk,” Zuko shook his head. “I’m starting to think you want to take advantage of me.”

 

“But I really didn’t-“ he tried, before the other started to laugh and Sokka was genuinely so confused at this whole thing. 

 

“Relax, I’m kidding, I really do need to go to class now, it’s all the way across the campus,” he picked up his bag and smiled. “See you at the coffee shop in a couple of hours then?” 

 

“You’re not very good at humor,” Sokka said. For a second there, he really had thought Zuko had been angry about this whole thing. But again, this really wasn’t the original plan to come here to have a make-out session anyway. 

 

Zuko sulked. “I’ve been told,” and then walked away. 

 

He groaned, slumping his head against the wall behind him. The feeling of Zuko’s warm lips against his, his tongue in Sokka’s mouth, his hands in his hair, were still lingering on his mind.  _ I really should tell him about the porn, before anything like this ever happens again, fuck.  _

 

_ Compose yourself, Sokka! _

 

~~

 

“Do you have class tomorrow morning?” Zuko asked on wednesday. 

 

“No, why?”

 

“Do you maybe like, want to come watch a movie tonight after your classes? Like, at my home? Uncle is gone out of town till friday,” Zuko said awkwardly. “As like, a second date?”

 

Sokka wasn’t sure whether Zuko was trying to imply something with this  _ alone at my house tonight _ thing, or if he genuinely just wanted to watch a movie but either seemed great in Sokka’s opinion. More dates with Zuko were great in general. “Okay,” he smiled. 

 

Zuko looked almost surprised, as if he really though Sokka would say no to such an offer. “Alright, I have class now but let’s meet up here in 2 hours? So we can walk back to my home?” 

 

“Sounds amazing.”

 

He watched Zuko leave and sent Katara a quick  _ ‘not coming home tonight, I have another date _ ’ message when Suki suddenly sat down on the chair next to him. 

 

“Sooo, are you gonna fill me in on what happening between the two of you, or?” She asked. 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know?”

 

“Ah yes, but satisfaction brought it back,” she countered. “And cats have nine lives.” Okay, fair enough. 

 

“We went on a date saturday to some nice restaurant,” Sokka felt himself grinning. “And we’re seeing a movie tonight at his house.”

 

Suki looked at him, then slightly tilted her head. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

 

“We had a kind-of make-out session behind one of the university buildings two days ago?” Sokka admitted quietly. Again, it had never been the plan, but he can’t say he wasn’t glad it had happened. 

 

“See! I told you you were just being oblivious and that he did like you!” 

 

“Alright, you were right,” he had to admit. He was really glad he had her as a friend, even if she could be a bit annoying at times, like the whole previous week pestering him to ask Zuko on a date. 

 

“That’s what i thought,” she smiled back and stood up to get on with her work. 

 

~~

 

His uncle’s house was obviously really nice, considering he owned two coffee shops that both did pretty well.

 

“Alright, what movie do you want to watch?” Zuko asked while opening a cupboard under the tv. “We have… primarily musicals. My uncle really likes musicals.”

 

Yea that made sense. 

 

Sokka walked over to scan his eyes over all the dvd’s, spotting one of his favourites straight away. “What about  _ rent _ ?” 

 

“Actually,” Zuko started, taking the dvd, “this one is mine. It’s my favourite”

 

Of course it was. Just as Sokka thought the other possibly couldn’t become more his type even if he tried, he admits that he loves  _ rent!  _ Sokka’s all time favourite musical! 

 

“Me too!” He said excitedly because he didn’t exactly have a lot of people he could share his excitement over musicals with and now Zuko was one of those people!

 

“You can take a blanket if you need one, they’re somewhere over there,” he vaguely pointed to a closet as he put the dvd into the tv, selecting the right menu. 

 

Should Sokka take two blankets? One for each? They were on a date, right? Taking only one for the both of them to share was an appropriate thing to do, he hoped. 

 

It was weird, to be honest. Zuko had been quite confident on monday, with the whole kissing thing, but now he was back to awkward. Not necessarily a bad awkward, just a very… Zuko-awkward. Which was like, pretty cute in Sokka’s opinion. 

 

He settled on the couch, noticing Zuko was wearing only his shirt and didn’t even remotely look cold but threw the blanket on him anyway. 

 

Sokka could feel the heat radiating from the other’s skin, he wasn’t sure how that even happened considering the room really wasn’t that hot to begin with but it was still comforting.  _ Seriously why is Zuko so warm? _

 

~~

 

It had started with Zuko lightly humming the melodies, and then Sokka started full on singing the songs, and in the end they both were singing their little hearts out, way too loudly. 

 

He hadn’t expected this, it’s not like Zuko was an extremely shy person, but he was pretty awkward and singing isn’t something you just do around everyone. At least for Sokka it wasn’t, and he guessed it wasn’t for Zuko either. 

 

If anything, it was some weird level of intimacy. They hadn’t laughed at each other’s frankly pretty terrible singing, and the whole thing was just so… comfortable. 

 

“I really love that musical,” Zuko said again after the movie had finished, a big smile on his lips. 

 

“Same.”

 

Silence spilled back into the room as the two looked at each other. Zuko started placing one hand on Sokka’s cheek and he knew how this was gonna end straight away. 

 

Zuko leaned in closer until their lips met again for a third time. 

 

Sokka placed his hands on Zuko’s waist which was  _ tiny _ , he noted. 

 

He pulled them closer together, trying to somehow maneuver Zuko onto his lap while also not breaking the kiss. 

 

_ What would happen if I pull his hair slightly? _

 

Zuko was fucking panting and it sounded exactly like in the videos and Sokka’s brain fully shortwired when he felt a hand slip under his shirt. It was different than monday, because then it had been unexpected, and was over pretty fast. But now he had anticipated it somewhat, and he knew what could potentially happen if this went on.  _ I need to tell him now _ , regret washed over him as he whined into Zuko’s mouth. 

 

“No, wait,” he slightly pushed the other back, who looked kinda hurt. But he had to tell him. He couldn’t go further otherwise. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?” He asked. 

 

“I won’t blame you if you get angry,” Sokka said first. 

 

But Zuko just fucking smirked for some reason, before saying. “You watched my videos.”

 

So he did know!  _ The bastard.  _

 

“You’re not upset?” He blinked.

 

“They’re public videos,” Zuko said, totally missing the point. 

 

“No I mean,” maybe he should just drop it now. Zuko wasn’t angry about it, was he really gonna fuck that all up by giving a reason to get angry? “That I didn’t tell you?” He asked anyway. 

 

Zuko was still straddling his lap, with one hand now playing with Sokka’s hair. “You didn’t seem like the person to take advantage of it, thinking I’m easy because of it or something, so I didn’t really care,” he waited a second, as if he was innerly debating on something, before adding. “Also, that thing monday? It was mainly to see if you would get upset if I left you hanging like that. You know, to see if you’re only here to get something from me?”

 

“You didn’t care? That I didn’t tell you?” This was all going a lot better than he had been expecting.  _ See, nothing to worry about.  _ Also, that definitely explained things about monday. It had actually been quite a smart idea, he guessed, to see if Sokka was going to take advantage or not. They were very much alone after all, and Sokka  _ could have  _ done something, but he’d never. At the same time, it was a really stupid idea, because what if?  _ Zuko really should take care more.  _

 

“You probably had a good reason to, right?” He asked softly. “To not tell me?”

 

“I didn’t want you to freak out,” he admitted. “And fuck it all up.”

 

“I thought so,” Zuko hummed, still staring at Sokka’s hair as he was playing with it. 

 

One question was still on his mind. “How did you know though?” 

 

Zuko snickered. “You were literally not being subtle at all. I thought you were going to have a heart attack that first day we met!”

 

“Hey! That could have been… non-you related!” He defended himself. 

 

“It could’ve been, but my name wasn’t on my notebook,” he calming explained, very sure of himself. 

 

“Wait what?” Frankly, Sokka had tried to forget most of their first meeting out of sheer awkwardness of the whole situation. 

 

“You said my name, and then tried telling me you got it from the cover of my notebook.”

 

“Why did you act like it was then?” It would’ve made the situation more awkward at that moment sure, but still, now it was just awkward for a lot longer.  _ He really likes to see me in awkward situations, doesn’t he? _

 

“I thought it was pretty funny to see you cringe through your awkwardness,” he grinned as if he himself wasn’t awkward too. 

 

“You sadist!” Sokka slightly nudged him. All those weeks of guilt for this? Really? Better this than Zuko throwing him out of his house out of anger, sure, but he could’ve just said so straight away! 

 

“And what about it?” He said, before leaning forwards again, bringing their mouth together. 

 

Now the secret was out, Sokka could finally start really enjoying it, and Zuko didn’t waste a lot of time either, sliding one hand back up his shirt.  _ He really is a straight-to-the-point guy.  _

 

“What did you think of my last video?” He grinned against Sokka’s lips. 

 

“I… didn’t watch it?” He admitted, almost feeling bad now he hadn’t. What was he supposed to know he would get off on Sokka watching his porn?

 

“What? Out of guilt?” Zuko laughed at him, as if it was an abnormal thing to not want to watch your date’s sextapes! 

 

Sokka didn’t answer, but the pout on his lips said enough. 

 

“How about,” Zuko twirled a bit of hair between his fingers. “We watch it together? Now.” 

 

It wasn’t really a question, because before he knew it, the weight and heat on his lap was gone and the other pulled him up by the wrist, probably leading him to his room. 

 

_ Zuko. Leading him to his room. The room he films his pornvideos in. To watch said videos. With Zuko.  _ What a concept. 

 

~~

 

So there he sat, on a chair in front of the computer in Zuko’s room, watching Zuko’s porn video, while said person was standing behind him, running his hands down his chest, teasing his nipples through the fabric and kissing his neck.  _ Fuck.  _

 

At least the height of the chair was ajustable and the desk was pretty high, otherwise this whole thing would’ve been weird with Zuko getting back cramps or something. No back cramps were going to ruin his night, no sir.  _ Sokka - 1, back cramps - 0.  _

 

“Fuck,” Sokka whispered, as on-screen Zuko laid on his bed,  _ the bed literally the other side of the room _ , with a cockring on and teasing his hole, with in-real-life Zuko nibbling his earlobe, sliding his hands further down Sokka’s body. 

 

“So, you like it?” Zuko whispered in his ear, fingers circling Sokka’s nipples, who could feel his cock twitching. 

 

“Obviously,” came out as a sob. 

 

“Bed?”

 

“Bed.” 

 

Sokka almost tripped while standing up, and then almost buckled through his knees at just the thought of it. 

 

“You’re hard,” Zuko, who already sat shirtless on the bed, stated, as if Sokka himself wasn’t aware of that fact. 

 

“Thanks captain Obvious,” he rolled his eyes and went stand in front of Zuko. “Can I?” He asked, slightly fumbling at the other’s pants’ buttons already. 

 

“Please?”

 

_ What the fuck kind of belt is this? _ Sokka liked to think he was pretty good with things like this, but Zuko’s belt looked like it had been made for the very reason to never get out of it ever. A sound of struggle left his mouth, followed by a “what the fuck is this?”

 

Zuko laughed at his misery. “Just take of your own pants,” he said, while unbuckling his own.  _ Okay that’s embarrassing.  _

 

Still,  Sokka was eager to get his own pants off. 

 

Now they were both on their underwear, with Zuko still sitting on the bed. Sokka leaned forwards, making the other lay on his back and hovering over him, making their mouths meet again. 

 

He could feel the heat of Zuko’s hands palming his cock through his underwear, and then slipping his hands under the waistband. 

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, returning the favour of taking the other’s cock in his hands, slowly rubbing his thumb over the head. 

 

“Gghn,” was all that came out of Zuko’s mouth, before pulling the underwear more down. “There’s- fuck- there’s lube and a condom in the drawer. Take it.”

 

_ So bossy.  _

 

Sokka did it anyway, obviously, quickly coating his two fingers with the lube. If he was being honest, he didn’t have a lot of experience with guys, most of his exes having been women, but he had seen Zuko do this to himself enough, so he slid the other’s underwear off before gently putting one finger inside. “That okay?” he slowly moved his finger. 

 

“Just put another in, I’m used to this,” he breathed.  _ Really, so bossy _ . 

 

Still, he didn’t want to hurt Zuko so he still tried being gentle, putting a second finger in and slowly scissoring his fingers open, but also feeling misschievous, purposefully hitting his prostate a couple of times, making the other moan loudly. “Fuck, Sokka, please just fuck me?”

 

Well, if he was gonna ask it like that…

 

Sokka quickly slid the condom on and lifted Zuko’s hips a bit to get a better angle, positioning himself between his legs and teasing his hole with a grin. 

 

“Sokka, I swear to God if you don’t-“

 

“What’s the magic word?” Sokka smirked, having way too much fun seeing the other squirm under him. 

 

“Urg, please?” Came out almost as a sob. 

 

“Well, who am I to say no to that?” He carefully slid into him and  _ fuck.  _ Zuko was hot and tight, and so good. 

 

With encouragement from the other, he quickly picked up the speed, while leaning forwards to kiss his neck. 

 

“I’m close,” Zuko tried to grab his own cock, but Sokka held his hands back. 

 

“Can you cum without touching yourself?” Came out as a whisper against Zuko’s ear, who just nodded in defeat and moaned. He tangled their fingers together, trusting in and out even faster. 

 

He watched Zuko become undone, his eyes rolling back, something he had seen on video so many times,  _ I did that! _ , as he trusted inside him a couple more times, his own vision becoming more blurry. Zuko whimpered and the sound alone was enough to bring Sokka over the edge. “Fuck” 

 

“Same,” Zuko breathed and Sokka rode out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to the other on the bed. 

 

“That was…”

 

“Something.”

 

“Yea,” he agreed. 

 

“Can you please get my shirt off the floor? I don’t think I can stand up now and we really need to clean off,” Zuko then said after a couple of moments.  _ So needy too.  _ But Sokka wasn’t about to say no to  _ Zuko.  _

 

He cleaned him off too, considering Zuko very much looked like he didn’t want to get up and move at all, and then crawled back into the bed, pulling the covers over them. 

  
  


~~

 

“Hi,” Zuko’s voice sounded hoarse once he saw that Sokka had woken up. It looked like he had been awake for a bit now, sitting there with his back against the headboard, shirtless, reading some kind of science book.  _ A science book. At like 10am. For fun. What a nerd.  _

 

It took a good second for Sokka to realize that this was Zuko’s room, and why he was here in the first place.  _ Say something back you idiot! _ “uh,” he stammered, because what do you even say after a night like that? To say last night had been amazing was an understatement, but you don’t just say something like that.  _ Seriously, say something!  _ “I-...” Zuko looked at him as he tried to form words.  _ Say literally anything! Anything is better than saying nothing!  _ It’s been a while since he got laid and it was almost as if he didn’t know how to act normally anymore. “Uh,”  _ for fuck’s sake.  _ “Hey, did you know another word for 4 bits is a ‘nibble’?”

 

“I-.. What?” Zuko asked, clearly confused and Sokka facepalmed.  _ Really, brain? Really? _

 

“You know, how 8 bits is called a byte? 4 is a nibble!” he tried sounding confident, to make the situation sound better. He had just really pulled out a ‘computer science fun fact!’ as first thing to say to Zuko, after they had  _ sex! _ Why is he like this? 

 

“That is-,” Zuko tried and Sokka, who was bright red, was sure he was going to get straight-up laughed at. “The weirdest thing anyone has ever told me when they woke up in my bed.”

 

obviously.  _ Seriously, Sokka? _

 

“It’s not weird, it’s the truth! you can look it up!” Why was he even still going on about this? This was embarrassing. Post-sex talk about computer related subjects. Amazing. 

 

“Oh, I’m not doubting it’s the truth,” Zuko snorted. “You call me a nerd for studying statistics? You just pulled out a ‘nibble is the name for 4 bits’ as the first thing in the morning  _ after we had sex _ , oh my God!” Zuko started full out laughing.  _ Stupid Zuko and his stupid beautiful laugh.  _

 

Sokka sulked, even though he knew how dumb he had sounded. “When I get nervous I start talking about computer-related stuff, okay?”

 

“You’re nervous?” Zuko tried calming his laughter down, failing. 

 

“Well-... yea?” He took a good look at the room for the first time. Last night he had been busy with other, more interesting things. A giant My Chemical Romance poster hung on the other wall. Of course Zuko had a MCR poster. 

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know,” he tried. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be when you wake up in someone else’s bed?”

 

Zuko looked a bit hurt now. “You didn’t want to wake up in my bed?”

 

_ Wow Sokka, you’re doing great, please keep on talking.  _

 

“No! I mean no I don’t not want to- I do want to wake up in your bed but like-” he buried his face in his hands. He really should’ve gone for a simple ‘you were great last night!’ or something. Or just ‘good morning!’ “Did you want  _ me  _ to wake up in your bed?”

 

“obviously,” Zuko murmured, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. 

 

It’s not like Sokka had expected a no, last night had been pretty damn amazing, but you never know right? “So, can this be a thing?” he asked confidently. 

 

Zuko looked like he hadn’t really expected that question. “What? The sex? Or us?” 

 

“Doesn’t the  _ us  _ lead to the other one?” He pulled the cover up a bit more, trying to make himself more comfortable. 

 

“I guess so,” he smirked.

 

“Well then, let’s do the us part,” Sokka smiled. 


End file.
